


Unlikely Heroes - Art

by RenneMichaelsArt (RenneMichaels)



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, WinterFrost - Freeform, frostwinter, lucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/pseuds/RenneMichaelsArt
Summary: Unlikely Heroes Art - WinterFrost  done for the CapReverseBB 2018Story by EmmithaIn a world where Thanos minded his own business and Thor brought the people of Asgard to Earth, Loki and Bucky team up to take out the remnants of Hydra in order to better their reputations–they just have to manage not to kill each other, first.





	Unlikely Heroes - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmitha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmitha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unlikely Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908133) by [Emmitha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmitha/pseuds/Emmitha). 



> I had a lot of fun making sure that the CapReverseBB 2018 had at least some Loki stories. Many thanks to the wonderful Emmitha who choose to go with the rarest of pairs!

Unlikely Heroes Story by Emmitha [https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908133/chapters/34530893](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F14908133%2Fchapters%2F34530893&t=N2RmNWIyZmQ1MjI3M2I2ZWY4MTBkOTM1Mjk3MjBiYzliZjQ5NzNiNyxTdmVQNG5mNw%3D%3D&b=t%3AVxsqgT4OYnk90fP0QwsyRA&p=https%3A%2F%2Frennemichaels.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174800491193%2Frennemichaelsart-unlikely-heroes-story-by) 

 

[Perma Link ](https://rennemichaelsart.tumblr.com/post/174791068031/unlikely-heroes-story-by-emmitha-art-by)

https://rennemichaelsart.tumblr.com/post/174791068031/unlikely-heroes-story-by-emmitha-art-by

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Comments. Yeah, no matter how short, comments are lovely. :D (Kudos and bookmarks are nice too... just sayin')**

  
Avengers, Iron Man,  & Thor, are the property of Marvel and Disney, and are not my intellectual property. No financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. For entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:**

>  **[The Winter Wolf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5056117/chapters/11627242) ** WinterFrost - If there is one thing this damn mission did not need, it was a leather wearing bastard with horns getting between him and his target. Not that Loki gives a good god damn what Hydra Assassins want.  
> .  
>  **[The Trouble with Tricksters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5143163/chapters/11837846)** COMPLETE w sequel **[The Trouble with Tricksters Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8856499)** \- Loki is kept in Stark Tower, but he is a NOT silent, dignified, lone figure, mostly avoiding the Avengers he is forced to share living quarters with. Instead he is an in your face brat. Who walks a fine line between annoying the shit out of all of them but doing it in a way that isn’t blatant enough for anyone to stomp on him without an avenging Thor coming after them.  
> .  
>  **[Queens Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1038355/chapters/2071435)** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL - After the New York attack, Odin has taken Loki’s magic, made him mortal and imprisoned him. But Asgard is not a safe place for the Trickster under these conditions. Recent events make Odin decide to take away one more thing from his second son, his memory going back for the last four years, making Asgard unsafe for Loki’s reduced station. From stories Thor had told, Frigga decides that Tony Stark’s tower would make an excellent secure location for amnesiac Loki to be under house arrest.  
> .  
>  **[Anthony of Asgard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2193336/chapters/4803567) ** \- COMPLETE - After several years of being housed in Stark Tower as a state prisoner of Asgard, Loki is recalled to Realm Eternal. Devastated Tony is now minus a lab partner, wingman and a snark buddy for movie night. Pepper has moved to the west coast and married, SHIELD is doing some crazy shit and with the exception of occasionally seeing Bruce, Tony doesn’t have much interaction with his former team mates. He wonders how it is possible to feel so lonely in a city so full of people. However he's and engineer and a genius... he can fix this. All he has to do is convince Queen Frigga and Odin All Father to go along with his plan.  
> .  
>  **[Stark InterGalactic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465492/chapters/28369024)** COMPLETE - After years of Loki being a memory washed prisoner in Stark Tower, Tony misses him when he is gone. So, Tony formed a civil union with the Trickster. Their relationship has moved past friendship, but misunderstandings & a long distance relationship caused serious problems. Resulting in Loki, giving Tony an ultimatum to find a way to resolve their misunderstandings before they began to hate each other.  
> .  
>  **[How Desperate Are You?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/778956/chapters/1466437)** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL – Loki has had a bad year and after leaving Midgard with Thor and challenging Odin isn’t making it any better, but no matter how smart you are… Sometimes stubborn happens. It may not seem to be in your best interest, but how desperate are you for a resolution? Any resolution. Loki is returned to Asgard and nothing good happens, but Loki isn’t the only one with issues, Odin has plenty of his own, especially in the realm of A+ Parenting. Loki is desperate to escape from Asgard, Odin and his past.  
> .  
>  **[Desperate for Change](http://archiveofourown.org/works/943697/chapters/1841248)** COMPLETE - Returning to Midgard after an absence of almost two years, Loki finds that as desperate for change as he has been, some changes will take time to get used to, especially when they concern his relationship with Tony and Pepper.  
> .  
>  **[Earth is good thanks, can I talk to Loki](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10873608)** COMPLETE - Steve Rogers did not spend seventy years in ice for stuff like this to be happening. And since desperate times call for desperate measures... He calls upon the one person he can think of who will help him. It's risky, but Steve is determined.  
> .  
>  **[Palaces of Sand and Gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2398826/chapters/5303108)** and **The Littlest Trickster** COMPLETE Domestic One Shots in the Queens Grace Verse that can be read alone.  
> 


End file.
